An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little to no human input. In particular, an autonomous vehicle can observe its surrounding environment using a variety of sensors and can attempt to comprehend the environment by performing various processing techniques on data collected by the sensors. Given knowledge of its surrounding environment, the autonomous vehicle can identify an appropriate motion path through such surrounding environment.
The autonomous nature of such vehicles may create challenges to providing a customized or personalized experience for a rider during an autonomous vehicle trip. The systems and methods of the present disclosure provide means to address such challenges.